Dungeons
= Dungeons & Dragons Dice Masters: Battle for Faerûn = Overview The Avengers Set introduced a number of changes to the World of HeroClix. Most notable is the introduction of a new rarity system and the 65 visually different figures. TheREVrings on the dials have been removed and placed on the new Cards. The cards themselves are a new feature; they match up with a figure that ispulled from aBooster Pack. On the two-sided cards are displayed the powers that the figure has, as well as detailed information on the newSpecial Powersthat are "Unique" to that Character. The Card also displays the figure’sTeam Ability(If it has one), set, collector number, Experience Level, a small image of that Figure, the Point Value of that Figure, as well as a bit of background information about the character, and his/her/its first comic appearance on the back of the card. Therarityof a figure is displayed on atablocated under theset iconon the figure’sbase. There are four (4) rarity levels. They includeCommon(WhiteTab),Uncommon(GreenTab),Rare(SilverTab), andSuper-Rare(GoldTab). TheLimited Editionrarity level has been used for the four (4)Heraldsfrom theComing of Galactusevent.Limited Editionfigures in subsequent sets continuesd in the tradition of simple remade figures like those from past sets. An additional set ofLimited EditionHeraldswere prodiced as Judge rewards for those who hosted the 5-week “Coming of Galactus” the first in a series of structured tournaments, leading up to a big final week prize. The set also introduced theDuo Characterand reintroducedGiantsinto boosters. This was the first expansion to haveGiant Characters sinceFantastic Forces.Other firsts include aFlyingGiant Character. (Dragon Man) New pages to make UXM starter UXM Boosters UXM set up box UXM card box UXM dice bag UXM playmat UXM OP UXM alternate art cards Affliations There are no new affiliations introduced in this set. * X-Men * Avengers * Villians * Keyword mechanics: Heroic: There are x cards that use 'Heroic' Dice There are 36 'new' dice in UXM (dice with * have the same faces as previous sets but the coloring/inking of dice are different) Basic Action Dice: # a # b # c # d Action Dice: # Cerebro Character Dice: # Cerebro # b # b # b # v # b # f # gh # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # k Cards There are 126 Total Unique cards in this set. * 1-34 are only available in the starter, 35-126 are only available in booster packs. * There are 10 Basic Action Cards (only available in the starter). * There are 3 Action cards (for 'Cerebro). * There are 113 Character cards * There is 1 checklist card (found in the starter) * There are 4 Basic Action reminder cards (found in the starter) Basic Actions Basic Actions All basic actions from this set are new to Dice Masters. # a # b # c # c # d # v # g # h # i # j Characters Total characters: # a # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v Characters unique to UXM: Red Hulk reuses dice # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a Reused characters found in UXM (characters use old dice) # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a # a Actions Actions unique to UXM (use new dice): CARDS 001 - 002- 003- 004- 005- 006- 007- 008- 009- 010- 011- 012- 013- 014- 015- 016- 017- 018- 019- 020- 021- 022- 023- 024- 025- 026- 027- 028- 029- 030- 031- 032- 033- 034- Common: 035 - Ant-Man: Biophysicist 036 - Apocalypse: Awakened 037 - Bishop: Omega Squad 038- Black Panther: Wakanda Chief 039-Cable: Man of Action 040-Captain America: Special Ops 041 -Emma Frost: Archvillain 042-Falcon: Samuel Wilson 043- 044- 045- 046- 047- 048- 049- 050- 051- 052- 053- 054- 055- 056- 057- 058- 059- 060- 061- 062- 063- 064- 065- 066- 067- 068- 069- 070- 071- 072- 073- 074- 075- 076- 077- 078- 079- 080- 081- 082- 083- 084- 085- 086- 087- 088- 089- 090- 091- 092- 093- 094- 095- 096- 097- 098- 099- 100- 101- 102- 103- 104- 105- 106- 107- 108- 109- 110- 111- 112- 113- 114- 115- 116- 117- 118- 119- 120- 121- 122- 123- 124- 125- 126- 127- 128- 129- 130- 131- 132- 133- 134- 135- 136- 137- 138- 139 140 141 142 143 144 145 146 Category:ALL